3x Dixon's Love
by Judas123
Summary: For all readers of Daddy's Little Girl the time has come. What ya'll dirty and fun mind wanted a threesome of Daryl/Lucy/Merle. For new comers read the Daddy's Little Girl to understand this story. Rated crazy ass M


**Its finally HERE! I first wanna say thank you for you guys supporting me in the story "DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL" and now I hope this story too. The finally and second thing i wanna say this is my first threesome story so i hope i did good. Enjoy.**

* * *

The local bar of Brunswick, Georgia was busy that night. The music filled the bar as the people drank their ass off. Merle stared at his empty shot glass with one hand resting on the temple of his head as he swirled the glass around his other hand. The images of Daryl and Lucy together wouldn't leave his mind. He stopped swirling the shot glass as he saw his bloodly knuckles.

"Bad day, Merle." The bartender asked Merle as he wiped the empty glasses a front of him quickly.

"Ya got no idea, man." Merle said to the older man as the man refilled Merle's drink. Merle quickly drank it and slam the glass down the wooden counter. Merle closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Merle sighed as he stood up and moved along the crowd of people that were humping and grinding each other. Merle would normally pick the the easiest girl and bang her out in the restroom. He himself knew it was true but after the fight with his brother and especially the look of fear that Lucy had. He wasn't in the mood.

_"I love him_."

Merle walked to his truck and open the door wide enough for him to fit though.

_"I love him_."

_"I love him."_

Merle growled and slammed his fists on the wheel pressing the horn button making the sound of the horn splatter across the parking lot of the bar. He didn't understand how can a daughter love her own father as a lover. Merle was a lot of things when it came to sex. He have done it all but just the thought of having sex with your kin wasn't right.

He tighten his hold on the wheel. He held it so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He remembered Lucy leaning back with her mouth slightly open her pouty lips were glistening. He saw her light brown perky breast when she moved her hips and the dress was being pulled. Merle closed his eyes as he remember her moan as much as he knew it was bad he couldn't help to remember it was on replay in his mind.

_"Ohh Daddy. Yea just like that."_

Merle grew harder as he remembered her moans. He was fighting a battle in him. A part of him wanted to accept that he was getting hard from the moans of his niece another part of him yelled at himself.

Merle's right hand went down to the jeans and slowly unzip it he grabbed his hard cock and started moving up and down slowly as he remember her.

"_Uhmm Daddy." Lucy moaned as she moved her hips, facing fucking his baby brother, her father. Merle moaned as he imagined Lucy looking up at him and smiling at him._

_"You want to eat out of me too, uncle Merle? My daddy say my pussy is good." Lucy said ending with a loud moan as he saw Daryl smack her bare ass._

_Daryl looked up at his brother and licked his lips._

_"My baby girl has the best pussy Merle. So tight and good. You wanna fuck her, big brother?" Merle said as he imagined his brother pulling down Lucy's dress showing him her breasts._

Merle bit his bottom lip as he felt his balls were about to explode he couldn't stop thinking what it felt like fucking Lucy tight pussy.

"Ahh Lucy." Merle yelled as he jerk off quickly.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. " Merle yelled as he threw his head backward and moaned as he felt his cum go off.

Merle looked up at the black ceiling of his truck for a moment as he recovered from his recently activity, deep down he felt guilty that he used his niece for sexual pleasures. 'Was it wrong?' 'Maybe he and her are in love?' 'What the fuck?' 'A God damn soap opera.'

Merle grabbed his rag from the back seat and whipped his cum from the wheel silently cursing at himself for jerking off in his truck.

Merle went to his trailer that night and drank some more and jerked off some more. Days, weeks has past seen he last saw his baby brother and niece. His usually routine for those weeks that had gone by was mostly drinking and jerking off to a young lady that meant the world to him. Even though he came off as a mean motherfucker to some people, he was different man when it came to family. Once he was finish jerking off, guilt rise up in him making him drink more. Months had passed and Merle decide to do something to help him get his mind off the jerking off, Lucy, and Daryl. Hunting of course, came up in his mind. He is a Dixon and Dixon's love hunting.

At the break of dawn Merle packed up his things and his shot gun. Lastly placing a small cooler in the bed of his truck he got in his truck and drove off to get some hunting done.

Merle crouched down behind the tree as he I'm at the deer. He licked his dry lip as he stare at the deer his finger twitching at the trigger. He was about to shoot when a girl's laughter sliced through the air making the buck look up wit its ears focused. The buck quickly ran off, Merle cursed under his breath as he shook his head.

"Fucking ass bitch making my dinner run off." Merle said mostly to himself as he got up with a grunted. He frowned harder as he heard the same laughter. It wasn't one of those annoy laughter from a annoying white girl. Merle was started to grow to fond of it. Mad at the girl for making his deer ran off he decide to see who the hell was chick.

Merle walked for a couple of minutes when he heard the laughter again. He slower his speed and stopped when he heard a loud deep moan. Merle bit his bottom lip and tip toe closer to the sound. Merle hid behind the tree and looked ahead. Immediately Merle's expression changed completely. His eyes widen as his mouth gap slightly open. Before his eyes was the what he had been jerking off too.

Lucy moaned once more as she bounced on Daryl's cock. Merle saw his baby brother on the ground laying on his back fully clothed expect he had his zipper down. Merle saw Lucy's bare ass giggled at every bounce when she slam her ass on his lap. She only wore a white tank top and her socks. Her curls bounced with her movement. Merle saw that they had set up camp at the site they were at. A few feets away from them were a fire pit.

"Daddy...yes." Lucy moaned as Daryl grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Merle saw Lucy and Daryl for a moment. Merle realized it wasn't the type of kisses that any people do when they were horny. It was those types of kisses when you love someone. Daryl broke the kiss and laid his forehead against hers as he took deep breath just like Lucy. He gave her pecks on her lips giving out a popping sound. Merle watched as Daryl's hands go over her hips to her ass grabbing her ass cheeks. Lucy squeal when Daryl rolled quickly sending her under him. He kissed her once more as he creased her bare legs slowly pumping into her making her moan softly.

Lucy kissed her father's neck as he pumped into her. She made her way to his collarbone as she opened her eyes. Her eyes widen as she saw someone behind the trees.

"Ahh dad there's someone behind the trees." Lucy yelled making Daryl quickly act in action grabbing the crossbow a few inches away from him. He grabbed it as he got up and aim. Merle walked out with his hands up in the air.

"It just me baby brother, don' shoot." Merle said.

"God dame it, Merle." Daryl yelled propping his weapon and turning around and putting his already soft dick in his jeans. Daryl took his flannel shirt off and handling it to Lucy who was embarrassed as shit and was about to cry any minute. She couldn't believe that her uncle might have seen her.

With trembling hands she grabbed it and covered her legs as she looked down. Daryl glared at his brother.

"What the hell are ya doing here, Merle?" Daryl harshly said to his brother.

"Hunting, baby brother." Merle said as he stared at his brother. His brother's cheeks were red, his hair was tousled just as Lucy. Merle looked at Lucy who was looking at the ground as her arms were crossed over her chest.

"How y'all been?" Merle asked rubbing his head as he looked at his brother who looked at his daughter then at him.

"Why ya care? Weren't we crazy? Accusing me of raping my own daughter?" Daryl yelled pointing a finger at Merle.

Melre, for once he didn't say nothing. He just stared at his brother and said something that surprise Daryl to shock.

"I'm sorry, to both of y'all." Merle said softly as he looled at his family then looked down at his hands. When nobody said nothing Merle continued to talk, "For everything. Y'all know us Dixon's we are crazy, especially me. Remember the time I light some asshole ass. "

Lucy laughter brought both Dixon's men attention to her.

"I remember that. After that we smoked three pound of weed." She said making them smirk with a chuckle.

Daryl looked at Merle for a couple of second then nodded that he was forgiven. Turth be told he missed his brother, he wasn't the family Daryl got, expect Lucy.

While Lucy got dressed, Daryl and Merle skinned the squirrels that Daryl had hunted before having sex. Lucy got some beers from the cooler as they ate their fried squirrels. Merle talked to then about what's been happening through the months he has been gone of course he didn't tell him about the jerking off to Lucy.

As the day turned to night they were a bit busy off. Lucy was sitting next her father as Merle went to take a piss.

"Little girl, ya never tried? " Daryl joked as he felt her small hand rubbing his cock through his jeans.

"I can't stopped." She whispered looking up at her father who had his atm around her chest and looking down at her.

Lucy grabbed the collar of the sleeveless flannel shirt and pulled him for a kiss. She didn't know why but the taste of beer and squirrels made her horny, she then knew she was God Damn hillbilly but she didn't give a damn. She kissed him lightly at first teasing him at first. Every time Daryl tried to touch her tongue with his she would pull out and smirk.

"Ya want me to smack this sexy ass?" He said smirking giving a hard slap through her short jeans making her squeal.

"Daddy, you know that always makes me horny." She said earning another hard slap echoing through the dark woods.

Lucy moaned biting her lips. At a moment She forgot that MerleMerle was present Lucy stood up giving her father another kiss then walked a few inches away from him. She turned around just a few feets away from the fire. The red, yellow, and orange light made her seem light a erotic dancer her small hands slowly when to the button of jeans as she moved her hips. She lower the jeans until they hit the ground with a small thud. Daryl raised his eyebrows as he saw his daughter went commando. He licked his lips as he saw the small patch of curls between her thigts. He remembered seeing that tight pussy of his full of his hot thick cum.

Lucy loved when those pair of blue eyes roamed her body. She loved the feeling she had over her father. She took the think white tank top she had on and threw it next to her shorts. Her light brown perky breast harden at the cool air contact with with warmth of the fire. She full on blast naked. Her unruly hair was over one side of her shoulder showing her other shoulder full of small bite marks and hickies. Daryl felt pride fill him. That was his girl. His baby girl.

"Come here. " Daryl said in a hoarse tone. Lucy watched him for a moment he had his legs spread out know he had a hard cock for her. She walked towards before taking her hiking boots off and leaving on her socks. She walked towards her father who sat her down on his lap like a baby. He kissed her as his hand touched her knee slowly moving to her inner thigh to her wet pussy.

"Uhmm." She moaned in his mouth as he enter his middle finger her small fuck hole. His thumb swerving around her clit as he finger her. Lucy broke the kiss and threw her head backwards. Daryl took the opportunity to lean his head down and suck on her left breast, his teeth grazed on her harden nipple he licked around the little hard pebbles then sucked them making her cry out.

"Daddy! Like that." Lucy moaned as she kept her eyes closed. She open her eyes and Merle watching them. She could see the outline of his bulge on his jeans. Lucy moaned loudly when she felt his callous hand hit her clit.

"Daddy, I think uncle Merle wants to join." Lucy said kissing her father on the neck but looking at the corner if her eye at Merle. Daryl stopped and slowly looked sat front of him. He didn't say nothing or doing nothing that moment.

"You're mine. " Daryl whispered in her ear as he creased her naked body.

"I know daddy, this pussy is yours but don't you think uncle Merle is lonely."

When Daryl didn't say nothing for while just drawing circle ot her stomach she sighed and whispered.

"He won't fuck my pussy, Daddy. My pussy is your only yours. " Lucy said making Daryl look at her and think about the idea of a threesome. 'Can it happen?' 'He won't fuck my precious baby girl pussy.' Daryl knew Merle had veen wanting to fuck Lucy since thus morning, he had beens staring at her sometimes licking his lips.

"What will he fuck?" Daryl asked.

"My ass or mouth." Lucy said.

"Daddy you already fucked my ass alreadly. Remember Sunday football night, you tied me up on the bed and fuck my virgin ass doggystyle?" She asked lightly as she still sat in his lap stroking his warm skin of his chest then lightly tracing the tattoo of her great grandfather name, Norman.

"I guess that I'll be ok. Only if it a one time only?"

"Of course, daddy. " she giggled kissing his cheek.

For a few second Daryl looked at Merle with questionable eyes general touch Lucy's tonight with his little finger slowly made it down the hollow of her breasts to her belly button.

"Ya wanna fuck her?"

Merle's blue eyes widen as he stay at his baby brother holding his daughter like a baby on his lap. His fingers touching her skin. He bet her skin was soft not like the other whores he would fuck.

"Yea." Merle said softly making Lucy smile and kiss her father. She stood up showing her uncle her body.

"Get undress both you." She order softly looking at Merle then at her dad. While the brothers quickly undressed she went to the tent. She would be lying if she was nervous because she is. Nervous of uncle Merle. Lucy have heard Merle banging one out, she remembered the girls moaning and scream when she as in room doing homework and that was when she was in middle school and Merle was using the guest room.

Daryl came in the tent with a pair of boxer. "Merle's outside still trying to accept what the hell happen." Lucy laughed as he took his boxer off.

"I love you daddy." She said kissing him.

"Love ya too baby gurl." He said cupping the back of her neck as they shared, possibly their last kiss they would have alone all night. They departed when they heard the tent flap of the opening open. There stood a nervous shit Merle. Lucy sighed and said "Well, how is gonna happen?"

"Uhmm?" Daryl said looking at both of them.

"What the hell ya looking at me for? "

"Well, you fucked mad people, uncle Merle. I'm sure you have been in a threesome before." Lucy said crossing her arms over bare shoulder.

"Alright but my rules then. " Merle said his blue eyes held a glitter of sparkle when he said that.

"One thing only, Merle." Daryl said in a tone.

"You will not fuck her in her pussy." Daryl whispered as he walked towards his older brother looking at him.

Merle stared at Daryl then nodded.

"Let's do it." Daryl mumbles. Merle walked towards Lucy. Looking down at her, She closed her eyes as she felt his hands on her skin. He bended down kissing her neck. Her skin was soft, he knew it.

"Lay down, Darling." He said with almost a growl when he licked her skin. Sweat, wood with a hint of strawberries lotion.

Lucy laid down on big sleeping bag. Merle watched as she was on her back, She moved her legs apart showing him herself. In the corner if her eyes She saw her father looking at her. Merle went to his knees and went a front her. He kissed her knees then went to her inner thighs. He could see her she was shaking.

"Baby brother, baby here is Nervous. Come here." Merle said.

"Get on ya knees girls." Lucy did what was told and went on her knees showing him her ass.

"Just suck his dick, girly. " Merle said as he bit his lips. He looked at her juicy pussy. He open her bug puffy lips and saw her pink pussy glistening with her juicy. He knew Daryl said he could fuck it, but Daryl said nothing about tasting it. Merle brought his middle finger into her fuck hole. Lucy moaned as she had her father's dick down her throat. Daryl sat on the ground and groaned as he felt her saliva roll down his length down to his balls. Daryl grabbed a fist full of hair loving how those pump lips around his cock. Daryl moaned as he felt her moan against his cock. He looked behind her and saw Merle eatting out of her.

Lucy took his cock out of her mouth and moaned loudly as she grabbed her father's thighs as a leverage. She threw her head backwards as Merle grabbed her hippos and literally shove her with all his might in to his face.

"Oh.. ..yes. oh my..." she moaned licking her lips repeatedly. Daryl kissed her roughly making her gasp as he grabbed both of her breasts. Twisting her nipples loving her vast tits. All he wanted was to eat them.

"FUCK." She yelled as she felt a thick finger of Merle where was a place she never thought about it. Merle licked her pussy as he fingered her tight asshole.

"You like that don't ya." Merle said with a chuckle. He gave a nice hard slap on her pale ass making her moan. He continued use his tongue on her. Merle wiped his mouth with the back of hands as he saw Lucy on her knees with her ass up in the air showing him her pink pussy, her ass cheek and inner thighs were wet from her juices and his saliva.

"You liked that, uhm? " Merle said with a laugh as he teased her pussy with his thumb. Tracing her hole then entering once more rubbing her g spot making her stop.

"FUCK ME!" She yelled making Merle raid in eyebrow as he saw her cheeks reds, her shaking, her knees wobbling.

"Both of you." Lucy said when she finally got her fully voice from the orgasm she just had.

"We gonna need lube." Merle said looking at her tiny asshole.

"My cock ain't gonna fit there. " Lucy stood on her knees and with her She grabbed as much of her father's cum off her tits and started spreading herself on her ass.

"Smart, girl. " Merle chuckled using his finger to finger her once more with Daryl's cum.

"Ya ready baby brother?" Merle asked as he said her tight asshole ready to be fucked. They stood up, Lucy was facing her father. Daryl grabbed her one of her leg and hooked it over his hips and enter her pussy making her moan as his meaty cock filled her. Lucy laid her head on his chest as she push her ass towards Merle. Merle moaned as he touched himself. With one hand he spread her plump ass cheek and place the head on his cock resting on her opening. Slowly he pushed her in making her cry in pain, tears ran down her face. 'Its big like daddy's. '

Daryl whispered something to Merle who nodded with a grin. Lucy felt Merle's cock leave. What surprise next wad when Daryl grabbed both of her legs. His arms over her knees as her leg dangled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moan at the new position. Darly groaned as he bought her up and down her on his cock. She was tight and fit him. Lucy decide to bounce making his moan. Daryl threw head backwards as he stood still holding her in that position leaving Lucy to bounce up and down. Her ass hitting him her pussy was all squishy with their juices. She humped against him feeling her clit tickle against his happy trail. Lucy was on another organs when she felt Merle take her ass. With a loud cry he had filled her up to the hilt. Lucy bit her father's shoulder tasting his blood.

She felt Merle's chapped lips kiss her shoulder as he rubbed her back touching her spin.

"It's gonna feel, girl. Trust ya uncle Merle. Ya gonna cum like crazy. " thrust a small upwards making her cry as she tighten her hold.

"Bounce her, baby brother." Daryl kissed her then stared bouncing light making her small cries turn to moans. She clench both thick cock.

"That's what the fuck.I'm talking abouy, girl. " Merle yelled with smile as he spread her ads cheeks seeing himself go in and out of her ass. Lucy moved her hips forward and backwards.

"Oh my God. Yass baby. Fuck."

Lucy took one of her arms off Daryl's shoulder and wrapped on arm around Merle's neck.

"Fuck yes!" She moaned felling those meaty cock. She never felt so much pleasure. She love having both holes full. With one arm around Daryl's shoulder and the other around Merle's shoulder they moved together. Daryl thrusted his cock in as Merle thrusted out.

"My pussy! Yass..uh.,fuck...fuck...fuck...I love getting fucked good."

"Ya like getting fucked by ya daddy and uncle." Merle said thrusted hard as he gave her ass a hard slap making her jump but main instantly.

"Yass...I'm such a whore. My God...I'm a cock whore...ohhh...yes..yes.." Sweat was among them. Their naked bodies were wet of sweat.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum. " Daryl growled ignoring the pattern that Merle and he was having her fucking her. He pounded her making her cry out as he fucked his baby girl feeling his balls slap her.

"Ahhh! Yass cum in me daddy! Full me with ya cum." She yelled as she felt her orgams come at that very second.

"Fuck! Fuck!" He growled as he came in her pussy. Lucy threw her head backwards to Merle shoulder as he grinned at his brother. Daryl dropped her slowly to ground, but with two amazing orgams her knees were wobbling.

"I got ya girl." Merle said placing her on the sleeping bag on her knee.

"Just relax as Uncle Merle cum in that sexy ass."

Lucy nodded but didn't say nothing her heart was pounding so hard she could feel her father's cum rolling down her pussy to her leg to her knees. She moaned and grabbed the sleeping bag as Merle started thrusted.

"Yea girl, squeeze my dick." Merle growled as he grabbed her hips. Her ads hitting his stomach with every thrust.

Lucy cried out as he grabbed her hair and pulled her up and slam her back to his chest. She could feel Merle's breath on her neck.

"My God, Lucy. I love ya fucking ass. I wanna fuck ya everyday." Merle whispered then ended with a harshly thrust making her eyes widen as he stared fucking her as a wild animal. Daryl smoked his cigarette as he saw Lucy's moaning her eyes shut close her mouth while open. Her tits bouncing and giggling with every thrust that Merle did. He saw Merle grabbed both her tits and pulled her closer to him. He was about to cum and he knew Lucy was about to go any minute.

"Come on. Come on." Merle moaned.

"I'm gonna cum!" Lucy said as she scratched Merle's arms as she held them.

"Fuck!" Merle laid his head on the back of neck smelling her hair, sweat and coconut. Merle slowly laid down on the sleeping bag with her. His cock still in her ass. Lucy had her mouth open as She looked at her father sitting on fold up chair With a cigarette, naked. He winked at her as blew rings of smoke. Lucy moaned when she felt Merle take his cock out. Merle groaned as he took his cock out. he felt his cum pool out of her asshole. His cum dripped down to her aacracto. the dark green sleeping bag. Lucy laid there tired and well fucked. Merle looked at the ceiling of the tent. One hand over his head and the other on his stomach. Lucy crawled over to her father who wrapped his him my arms around her and kisses her forehead as he grabbed the blanket covering them up.

"Thanks." Daryl and Lucy turned their head and saw Merle. Daryl nodded as Merle got into a sleeping bag not wanting a mosquitoes to bite his dick.

"I'm so tired." Lucy whispered.

"Ya did good but that's the last time I share with ya. Ya mine don't forget." He said kissing her lips lightly and tucking her sweaty hair behind her ear.

* * *

**Don't forget to comment and fav it. **


End file.
